Far More
by ISLover
Summary: Casey's POV. As i was finally beginning to feel at peace with the fact that I was all alone in New York City, life decided to throw me a curve ball in a form of Derek. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Guys! I'm new to Life With Derek FF board, but I couldn't help myself. I first saw Life With Derek about two years ago and I couldn't help to think how much chemistry there was between Derek and Casey. After thinking about it and reading some of the old ff on this site, I decided to write one myself._

_On that note, please submit a review after you read this. Whether you like it or not, let me know_

_I don't own Life With Derek, if I did, trust me it wouldn't be on Disney._

**Chapter 1:**

I'm on my way to work now, and I can't help but get a bit nostalgic. It's been so long since I've seen my family. Truth be told, I haven't really been back since I moved away to college six years ago. Sure I stopped by for holidays, but it was always couple of days out of the year. And sure, I speak to my family every now and then, but it's not the same.

I, Casey McDonald, am all alone in a big city. New York to be more specific. I transferred to NYU in my second year of college. I wanted nothing more than to be away from my family and away from London, Canada. Never in a million years did I think that I would miss everyone so much. I have been living here for four years. Currently, I am working on getting my Masters Degree in Performing Arts. Let me let you in on a little secret. Performing Arts do not guarantee you a job. Therefore, this brings me to my current job, a waitress.

Can you sense my eye-roll? Now, don't get me wrong. Being a waitress in New York does have it's perks. You get nights were the tips almost pay-off for all those hours that you spend on your feet. But it's not a job that I thought I would be doing when someone asked me where I saw myself in five years. Truth be told, I thought I would be living on the West Coast, in my nice, modest house. I thought that I would be looking at movie scripts and deciding what my next role should be. Okay, fine, if not movie scripts at least TV show scripts.

So how did I end up here? Well, two years ago I was offered a lead in this "made-for-TV" movie that was supposed to start my career. I was just out of undergraduate school, pretty unfamiliar with the ropes of being an actress. I guess I was what you call naïve. Anyways, when I was offered that part I didn't know that I was supposed to be a personal sex slave to the director. As soon as he made his advances, I turned him down. You know me. Casey never does something she is forced to do. Anyways, to make the long story short, I was kicked off the set and told I would never work in this profession again. From then, I decided to go back to school to get my Masters. I also had a couple of roles in insignificant shows here and there, but nothing to break my out to stardom.

Well, I guess that's what I get for being a prude. I can see Derek now, his stupid smirk on his face as he proceeds to tell me what a loser I am. It's part of the reason why I have avoided him for so many years. The fact that he got drafted to NHL helped me in that matter. When I was home for the holidays, he was out playing hockey. He only visited the family during summer, where as I was usually busy in the summer. Therefore, he is the only member of the "family" I haven't seen since I left.

From what I heard of his career, he was first drafted to Pittsburgh Penguins. There, he has become one of the top scorers in the NHL. From what I heard last from Nora, Derek was facing a possibility of being traded somewhere else due to the whole salary cap. It's all rocket science to me to be quiet honest. But he is doing what he loves. Not that I can say the same for myself.

Looking across the street, I noticed that I have finally arrived at work. I slowly crossed the street, and entered the restaurant.

"Hey Kim. What's going on today?" I stopped by the hostess.

"Hey Casey. You might wanna go change. We have couple of New York Rangers coming in for an early dinner." She informs me as I make my way to the back.

I come out to the main dining room, noticing a bunch of guys sitting at a table waiting to be served. I walk casually over taking out a pad and a pen.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you today?" I ask not looking up from the pad in my hand.

"I can't believe this. Casey?" A familiar voice asks.

I look up and I'm met with the face of a person who tried to make my teenage life as miserable as possible. Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

_I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who has read my story. Thanks for the review and the add-on to story alert lists. Anyways, I know the chapters are a bit short, but I don't like filling them up with meaningless stuff, and trust me if I were to make it longer, then the fillers would be meaningless. I am hoping that the future chapters will be longer. On that note, please don't forget to post a review. I would really appreciate it. Thanks ;)_

Of course. It's just my luck that he would be here, in my restaurant, and that I would be serving him. God, he's probably gloating right now. Although, I doubt that he knows what the word means. Kim did say that there are some Rangers coming for early dinner. I had no idea that New York Rangers meant Derek.

As I'm standing beside his table, with a complete baffled look might I ad, Derek gets us from his chair and proceeds to walk in my direction. Seriously, what does he think he's doing? He comes to stand next to me and spreads his arms out as if he wanted to hug me. Yea, right, Derek Venturi and hugging. Hesitantly, I lean my body forward and envelope him in a semi-hug. He pulls back and I stand still going over million reasons why Derek would be so nice. His voice draws me out of my little mind debate.

"Guys, this is Casey McDonald. We've known each other since we were teenagers. Although I have to say that we probably hated each other back then." I look up at him and he turns his face to me. "By the way Case, these are some of my teammates. That's Sean, Henrik, and Brandon."

"Nice to meet you guys," I cordially tell them, "what can I get you guys today?" They all start looking down at their menus, all except for Derek. He's still standing right next to me, and I have to admit, it's making me a bit uncomfortable. I look over the table and seeing that the guys are still deciding on what to get I start backing away.

"I'll give you guys a couple more minutes." With that I turn on my heel and walk to the kitchen as fast as I can without looking like I'm running away.

Once I'm safely behind the metal door, I sit down on the nearby stool and let my mind wander. Why is he here? Well, ok, I know why he's in the city. But why out of all the restaurants in New York, why did he have to end up in the one I was working in? Trust me when I say this, the food here isn't so great.

I must've sat in the kitchen for a while, because Kim came to get me. She told my table looked ready to order. With a heavy sigh, I got up and proceeded to walk out to the main dining room with very shaky legs. I prayed that my voice wouldn't betray my nervousness.

"So what can I get you guys?"

They began ordering food. As I was writing their orders down, I felt someone's eyes on me. Lifting my head slightly, I was met with Derek's eyes, staring at me intently. Why was he looking at me like that? Probably looking for something wrong about me to pick on me about. And why didn't he tell these guys I was his stepsister? Granted, we aren't really stepsiblings but we did live together under the same roof. He's just probably ashamed to admit that I was in any way part of his family.

As the guys get quiet, I take that as my cue to retreat back to the kitchen. I am almost half way there when a hand on my elbow stops me. I turn around to find that the hand belong to Derek.

I look at him expectantly, waiting for whatever he has to say.

"Sorry, Casey, I didn't mean to startle you, but you didn't take down my order." Yeah, at this point the embarrassment is kicking in full time.

"Sorry Derek, what can I get you?"

"I'd like to get the New York Sirloin steak, medium rare. And I'd like to know what time you get off work." He smiles smugly and I can't help but scoff. If only I could wipe that smug smirk off his face.

"Look Derek. If my mom sent you here to check up on me then you can tell her that I'm fine." He looks at me a bit taken aback by my response. Nevertheless, I continue my response. "On that note, you don't have to act as if you are so happy to see me." I start turning around and going into the kitchen.

For the remainder of their dinner, I tried to avoid their table as much as I could. Much to my happiness, the restaurant started filling up and I happily acknowledged the fact that I had more customers to tend to. When they asked for the check, I happily put it on the table, knowing this meant that this was almost over. Derek, paid for the dinner, and they started to gather up to leave. Before I had any chance of sighing in relief, Derek came over to me with the check.

"So Casey, will you tell me what time you get off work or do I have to find that out the hard way?" He asked.

"Derek, I don't know what you're trying to do here, but please stop." With that I handed over the receipt to him and started walking away. As I looked over my shoulder, I saw Derek standing in the same spot with a smirk on his face. When he saw me looking over said, "I'll see ya later Casey." And with that he turned around and walked out of the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 3._

_I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed my story and/or added it to your favorite lists. I hope that the reviews will start picking up as I update with more chapters._

_Anyways, for anyone who wants to know, the title of this fic is taken from one of my favorite songs by Honorary Title, Far More. The lyrics of the song are somewhat irrelevant to the story, but Honorary Title is a great band, and that's a really great song. You guys should definitely check it out._

_Ok, so please drop a review after reading this. Thanks!_

Couple of hours later, my shift was finally over. I couldn't wait to get home, get in bed, and try to forget about today.

I dropped my bag on the bar as Chris, the bartender in our restaurant, made his way over to me with a drink in his hand. I looked over at him.

"The gentleman at the end of the bar sends his regards." Chris gently put the drink in front of me.

God, why do guys do this? Don't they know that I am totally capable of ordering my own drink, paying for it, and drinking it? Why do they think it's ok to buy a girl a drink and few minutes later come over and think that they even stand a chance?

While I was still in my reverie, I felt a presence next to me. Here we go, the loser came over to introduce himself. From there it's going to be I'm blah blah this, and blah blah that. I really wasn't in the mood. I had already formed a not so nice response as I turned to face him.

And to my great surprise, I find Derek sitting next to me.

"God, what is this? You didn't see me for six years so now you're trying to annoy the hell out of me just to make up for the six year absence? If that's the case, I'm really not in the mood Derek. Why don't you go find someone else to buy drinks for." I got up from the stool, grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

As I was almost out the door, Kim stopped me. "Casey, did you see that hockey player? He's been sitting here since 10, waiting for you."

"Yeah, Kim. I saw him. And now I'm going home." I replied.

By then I saw Derek out of the corner of my eye making his way towards me. It's so typical of him to start following me. Just so he can annoy me some more. Now when you think about it he's like an annoying dog that won't stop barking around and following you.

"Yeah, he asked me what time you were getting off tonight. I was hesitant to tell him, but he told me that you guys kind of grew up together and that you lost touch with each other. I guess he wants to catch up." Kim shrugged.

By then, Derek was standing right next to me grinning like an idiot. Leave it to him to make up some stupid story about how close we were when we were younger and how he had missed my through all those years.

"Well Kim, did Derek also tell you that in reality he's my 'step-brother' whom I despised all of two years that we lived under the same roof, because he made my life a living hell?" Kim shook her head no. "Well what do you know, same old Derek. Always leaving out the important details." On that note I turned on heel and started to walk outside.

I knew he was walking behind me. I didn't dare to turn around, knowing Derek he would probably take that as some sort of encouragement to talk to me. It wasn't long before he jogged up to me.

"Casey, come on wait up." He grabbed my elbow gently, causing me to stop. I turned to face him.

"Look, I know I was a jerk when were teenagers…" He trailed off. I raised my eyebrows to express the fact that there are now words to describe what an asshole he was. "Fine, more like a dickhead, but it's been six years Case. People change. And I haven't seen you in those six years, and since we are living in the same city, we might as well try and catch up and who knows, maybe try to be friends." He shoved his hands in his pockets waiting for my answer.

He had a point there. It has been a long time, and most people do change in that time. Plus, we're not teenagers anymore, hell we don't even live under the same roof. Maybe Derek was capable of my friend. I just don't know if I'm willing to find out. My trust in friends has been hanging on a loose thread ever since my "big break."

As if knowing that I'm going over the pros and cons of even considering what he said, he spoke up.

"Look Casey. Stop over-analyzing things. Just have dinner with me tomorrow night and see for yourself that I did actually become a different person."

The look on his face was the deciding factor for me. He seemed so truthful and genuine, I couldn't say no. I slowly nodded my head, sighing.

"Ok, fine. But one slip up from you and I swear to God Derek, I never want to see you again. Understood?" He slowly nodded. "Good, then I'll see you tomorrow. Here's my number, call me with the time and the place."

"At least let me give you a ride home." Wow, Derek was offering to drive me home. If told me he would ever do that I would've laughed in their face. Then again, maybe he's trying to prove himself to me. Nevertheless, on any other day I would've protested, but today I was really beat so I nodded and started walking with him.

The car ride was quiet and went by fairly quick. I told him goodnight as I got out of the car and made my way to the front door. I looked back for a second to find Derek waiting for me to safely get in the house. Are you serious? What has happened to this guy? What made him do a complete 360? With those questions in mind I went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone. First off, I have to apologize to you guys for not updating sooner. I won't go into the details, mainly because I hate when people give me excuses, therefore I don't want to give you guys one. Anyhow, I am here with chapter 4 update. It's somewhat a filler chapter to help move the story along. Sorry if you guys feel it's short. I already have some ideas as to where I want this story to go, so hopefully, you guys will encourage me with your reviews. PLEASE!!_

**Chapter 4**

So you know how I said I couldn't wait to crawl in my bed and go to sleep. Now that I'm actually in my bed, I can't fall asleep. Too many thoughts are running through my head. I can't shake that nagging voice in the back of my head that says I shouldn't trust Derek. But then my heart jumps to his defense stating that people do change.

My mind and heart wage their non-existential war until 4AM. By then, I'm too tired to not fall asleep.

I woke up this morning with the shrill noise of my phone going off. Without even realizing who it was I picked up.

"Hello?" I said groggily, I mean seriously, don't these people know what time it is. I hesitantly look over at the clock and notice that it's noon. Great I slept in late again. On the bright side I'm off from work today so I don't have go anywhere.

"Well, Casey McDonald sleeps till noon. Well, well. I think I have to alert the media." I hear him chuckle, and I can't help but roll my eyes in annoyance.

"Well, like you said. People change." That was the only reply I could come up with. I'm pathetic. Couple of years ago I would've thought of something witty to say. What has happened to me?

"Ok, changed person. Why don't you go ahead and open your door." What the hell is he talking about?

And just like that the doorbell rings. Why would Derek be here this early?

I buzz him in while running back to my closet in panic. I can't let Derek see me in my pajamas. I stop dead in my tracks. Did I really just think that? He's seen me plenty of times in my nightwear. What's so different about this time? Maybe it had something to do with not seeing him in so many years, but nevertheless, I start picking out something appropriate to wear. As I pull my sweats on I hear a faint knock on the door.

"Just a sec." I yell as I put on a shirt and start walking to the door.

When I open them, I see a grinning Derek standing on the other side with various bags in his hands. I had to admit, whatever he got smelled really good.

"Not that I'm not surprised, but what are you doing here?" I ask as I open the door more so he can step in.

"Well, seeing how I was in the neighborhood, I thought that we can have a late breakfast together." He replies and that stupid grin of his is permanently etched on his face.

"Fine, but only because you brought food." I reply as I head to the kitchen to get some plates and utensils.

We eat breakfast in relative quiet, speaking only when we need something passed. As much as I hate to admit this, I'm starting to enjoy this whole new side of Derek. I wonder how long this phase of his is going to last.

He finishes his breakfast and walks into the kitchen to put his plate in the sink. He quickly returns and sits down next to me.

"So Casey, I have a huge favor to ask you." I knew there was a catch to this whole charade that he put on.

"And what would that be?" I prepare myself for a verbal war, knowing Derek, he probably wants me to hook his up with Kim or something.

"I'm going apartment hunting today and I need someone's opinion." He states simply. Before I have a chance to say how he should take one of his hockey buddies, he speaks again.

"And I know you're probably think I should go with someone from the team, but I need an opinion of someone who knows me well. Like you."

Before I have a chance to say anything I feel myself nodding. He grins at me again and I swear I begin to regret agreeing to go with him. I slowly get off the couch and make a way to my room.

"Ok, give me twenty minutes. You're welcome to stay and wait here." With that I shut the door to my bedroom and lean against it. What the hell is going on here?

As the thought enters my head, I peel myself off the door and make my way to the bathroom.


End file.
